Maaf ya
by Momodeer
Summary: [ONESHOOT] Kai melakukan suatu kesalahan besar yang membuat Sehun terluka. Maafkan aku. Kaihun! Kai, Sehun, slight! Chanbaek, Warning: Boys Love. DLDR.


**Maaf ya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Casts** : Jongin, Sehun, Baekhyun, Chanyeol

**Pairing** : KaiHun (Kai x Sehun), slight! Chanbaek

**Genre** : hurt/comfort, romance, school

**Rated** : T** Length** : oneshoot

**Words Count : **3,767 word(s)

**Warning** : boys love, don't like don't read, don't plagiarism please

* * *

_Happy birthday Bubble Boy_

_Wish you always cute and love Jongin_

_I love You_

* * *

**_12.04.15_**

* * *

Ini merupakan hari yang sangat normal seperti biasa terkecuali kau ada ujian Matematika dan Fisika dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Bencana.

Itulah yang dialami Oh Sehun pagi ini. Pemuda berkulit putih pucat itu berlari dengan terburu-buru dari rumahnya sambil menggigit sebuah _sandwich_ yang ia masukkan asal ke mulut kecilnya. Kacamata bulatnya sedikit turun sampai ke hidung ketika ia berlari begitu kencang menuju ke sekolah.

Tidak ada yang bisa lebih buruk dari hari ini. Sehun belajar s ampai begitu larut kemarin sehingga justru bangun kesiangan di saat hari yang begitu penting ini. Namun, apapun yang terjadi, dia harus lulus di ujian kali ini atau ia akan menghabiskan liburan musim panasnya dengan kelas tambahan yang membosankan.

Sekolahnya tinggal berjarak beberapa langkah lagi.

Oh tidak, gerbang akan ditutup.

Sedikit lagi...

Hupp

Sehun melangkah lebar.

_Brukk_

"Aw," Sehun mengaduh. Dia terjatuh tepat sedetik setelah ia berhasil memasuki gerbang sekolahnya. Gerbang itu tertutup otomatis pada jam-jam masuk sekolah dan kau tidak bisa mengandalkan rayuan pada penjaga gerbang seperti di sekolah-sekolah lain untuk membuka gerbang jika misalnya gerbang sudah tertutup.

Sehun meringis sedikit. Rasanya benar-benar sakit. Dengan sisa kekuatannya dia mencoba kembali untuk bangkit dan berlari menuju ke kelasnya karena dia tidak boleh terlambat di ujian kali ini.

"Ugh," Sehun jatuh terduduk kembali. Kakinya terkilir, rasanya benar-benar menyakitkan, sakitnya seperti merasuk sampai ke tulang-tulangnya. Dia mengumpat sedih, "Menyebalkan..."

Sehun bangkit memaksakan dirinya dan berjalan tertatih ke kelasnya.

Perjuangan baru akan dimulai!

.

.

.

Sehun sedang makan bersama Baekhyun di kantin sehabis ujian hari ini. Dia terus-menerus mengeluarkan raungan merana gara-gara soal ujiannya di luar ekspektasi sehingga Sehun kesulitan menjawabnya. Dan akibatnya? Lihat, Baekhyun mendadak jadi _babysitter_ karena Sehun yang merana 11 12 dengan bayi.

"Oh Sehun sudahlah, semua akan baik-baik saja," Baekhyun mencoba menghibur untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ia menepuk-nepuk punggung Sehun yang sekarang sedang menelungkup sedih di atas meja. Suram sekali auranya.

"Padahal aku sudah belajar..." Sehun kembali bergumam. "Harusnya semua soal itu bisa kukerjakan..." Sehun merasa begitu menyesal, matanya menatap sayu Baekhyun dari balik bingkai kacamata bundarnya.

"Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri bayi besar, kau anak yang pintar, percayalah semua akan baik-baik saja," Baekhyun mengusap kepala Sehun, berharap dia kembali menemukan semangatnya. "Bersemangatlah, okay?" dia menepuk lengan Sehun prihatin.

"Akh," Sehun mengaduh karena Baekhyun tak sengaja menyentuh lengannya yang terluka tadi pagi. Oh, ya Sehun lupa mengobatinya tadi, entah apa kabar lengannya sekarang karena bahkan itu terasa lebih meyakitkan daripada saat tadi.

Baekhyun terlihat terkejut ,"Apa ada yang sakit? Kau kelihatannya tidak baik-baik saja" dia menatap Sehun cemas.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya terjatuh tadi pagi," Sehun nyengir lebar, berusaha tidak membuat Baekhyun khawatir. "Terima kasih telah menghiburku Baekkie, kurasa aku sekarang bersemangat seperti api yang membara," Sehun tertawa .

Baekhyun tersenyum sebentar sebelum akhirnya menasihai Sehun panjang lebar, "Dasar ceroboh, kau harus lebih hati-hati, jangan sampai blablabla" dan Sehun akhirnya terpaksa mendengar ceramah Baekhyun yang sepanjang rel kereta api di siang itu. Tapi tidak apa-apa sih, Sehun suka kok punya teman yang baik hati dan peduli padanya seperti Baekhyun ini.

"Sehunnie?" Baekhyun tiba-tiba menatap Sehun penuh arti.

"Ya?"

"Selamat ulang tahun!" Baekhyun tiba-tiba memeluk Sehun erat-erat sambil mengucapkan berbagai harapan baik untuk Sehun. Dia benar-benar terlihat seperti ibunya ketika melakukan hal itu. Memperlakukan Sehun dengan begitu baik.

"Terima kasih," Sehun tersenyum senang, dia bahkan lupa hari ini adalah ulang tahunnya. Ini semua gara-gara ujian, huhuhu. Sehun balas memeluk Baekhyun dan tertawa riang. Mereka berdua benar-benar terlihat seperti _teletubies _sekarang.

"Yoyoyo~ ada apa dengan kalian? Kau mem_bully_ Sehun, Baek?" suara berat seseorang membuat keduanya menoleh. Tepat di samping Baekhyun, muncul sosok pria bertubuh tinggi dengan senyum menawan yang merupakan kekasih Baekhyun, namanya Park Chanyeol. Dia mendudukkan dirinya di samping Baekhyun dengan seenaknya dan mendapat hadiah pukulan kecil di lengannya oleh Baekhyun. "Tentu saja aku tidak mem_bully_ sahabatku sendiri Park," omelnya

Sehun tertawa melihat keduanya.

_Tapi_

_Kalau ada Chanyeol, pasti ada..._

"Jongin, kenapa masih berdiri? Duduklah," sapa Baekhyun ramah.

_Ada Jongin, kekasih Sehun._

Pria berkulit tan dengan rambut segelap malam itu terlihat sedang tidak dalam kondisi baik hari ini. Mukanya ditekuk, pertanda ia sedang kesal atau apapun semacam itu. Jongin mendudukkan dirinya dengan malas di samping Sehun tanpa mau repot-repot menatapnya, membuat hati Sehun berdenyut sakit.

Jongin orangnya _moody_ sekali, dan jika sedang dalam _mood _buruk seperti ini. Sehun harus menyiapkan hati karena Jongin jadi cuek sekali padanya.

"Hai Jonginnie, apa harimu baik?" Sehun tersenyum cerah, berusaha membuat Jongin menatapnya. Dia melirik iri pada Chanbaek yang terlihat bahagia sambil tertawa-tawa mesra satu sama lain di seberang meja sana. Ketika _moody_ Jongin jadi tidak asik samasekali padahal hari ini sebenarnya Sehun ingin bermanja pada Jongin sesekali karena dia sedang sangat sedih memikirkan ujiannya.

Jongin mendengus. Dia tidak berkata sepatah katapun untuk sekedar menjawab sapaan Sehun.

"Jonginnie sedang ada masalah? Kau bisa menceritakannya kepadaku," ucapnya ramah. Mencoba bersabar menghadapi Jongin.

"..."

"Jongin sudah makan?"

"..."

"Apa mau kupesankan makanan?"

"..."

"Apa Jongin sakit?"

"..."

"Jongin, Jongin..." Sehun menggoyangkan lengan Jongin yang sekarang kaku seperti besi dengan pelan. "Jongin, bicaralah pada—"

"DIAM! KAU BERISIK SEKALI SIH!" Teriakan kasar tiba-tiba meluncur tajam dari mulut Jongin, dia tiba-tiba berdiri dari bangkunya dengan mata berkilat marah. Jongin kesal setengah mati karena Sehun begitu berisik, dia butuh ketenangan saat ini karena dia baru saja mendapat kabar buruk hari ini. Kenapa sih Sehun cerewet sekali.

Sehun membeku diam di tempatnya. Dia tak menyangka Jongin akan membentaknya hari ini, apa dia kehadirannya justru mengganggu Jongin?

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun juga sama, mereka menatap Jongin terkejut, bahkan hampir seluruh siswa yang sedang berada di kantin menoleh ke arah bangku mereka.

Jongin tak pernah membentak Sehun sebelumnya seburuk apapun suasana hatinya, paling parah juga hanya diam saja seharian dan mengacuhkan Sehun, tidak pernah sampai membentak. Tapi hari ini...

"Maaf aku hanya—"

"KUBILANG DIAM! KAU BEGITU BERISIK, MEMBUATKU MUAK KAU TAU?!" Jongin menatap Sehun tajam, membuat Sehun mengkerut di sampingnya. Dadanya bergemuruh hebat dan ketakutan melihat Jongin seperti itu.

_Takut._

_Sangat takut._

_Jongin benar-benar terlihat marah._

"Jongin sudahlah, Sehun kan hanya mencoba membantu," Chanyeol mencoba menengahi. Dia kasihan sekali melihat Sehun yang gemetaran di samping Jongin, Jongin sudah keterlaluan.

"DIAM KAU PARK! KAU TIDAK TAHU BETAPA BURUKNYA HARI INI BAGIKU?!" bentak Jongin marah, kata-katanya begitu tajam dan menyakitkan. Dia menatap Chanyeol marah, terlihat frustrasi.

"Hey, apa masalahmu bung?! Tidak perlu sampai membentak juga!" Chanyeol terlihat tidak terima, ucapan Jongin sangat kasar hari ini. Membuatnya ikut-ikutan tersulut emosi.

Baekhyun mencoba menenangkan Chanyeol, "Jongin jangan bersikap kekanakan, kendalikan dirimu," Baekhyun mencoba bersabar dan Sehun di sana justru merasa semakin tertekan melihat Chanyeol dan Jongin yang kini bertengkar, Sehun tidak suka kekerasan.

"A-aku mau pergi," Sehun berujar takut, dia bergegas berdiri dari tempat duduknya, mengabaikan rasa sakit di kakinya yang terkilir tadi pagi. "J-jongin, maafkan aku ya..." ucapnya gemetaran. Dia begitu takut sekarang, mata cokelatnya sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Bagus! Pergi sana, kau sangat mengganggu!" balas Jongin tajam. Entah ada apa dengannya hari ini, ia merasa begitu kesal karena ia tidak lolos kompetisi _dance_ yang sangat diinginkannya pagi ini. Padahal ia sudah berusaha sangat keras, tapi semuanya sia-sia. Jongin sangat kecewa dan hal tersebut sepertinya menjadi pemicu utama _mood_nya yang sangat buruk hari ini.

Sehun menangis, "Maaf..." dan dia berbalik pergi meninggalkan mereka dengan langkah tertatih. Mengabaikan Baekhyun yang menatapnya terkejut sekaligus iba dan berusaha mencegahnya untuk pergi.

Kaki yang terkilir sepertinya bukanlah suatu hal yang bagus untuk Sehun saat ini. Kakinya berdenyut menyakitkan setiap kali ia melangkah, membuatnya tidak dapat melakukan keinginannya untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu. Sehun merintih, ini terasa begitu menyakitkan ketika ia memaksakan kakinya untuk bergera lebih cepat.

_Sakit sekali._

_Sehun ingin segera pergi..._

.

.

.

"Kau keterlaluan!" bentak Baekhyun marah. Pemuda mungil itu tidak pernah berbicara dengan nada tinggi atau sampai membentak sebelumnya. Tidak pernah...

Sampai hari ini terjadi.

"B-baek—" Chanyeol begitu terkejut melihat kekasihnya menjadi semarah ini.

"Kau—" Baekhyun menarik kerah baju Jongin yang terlihat sama terkejutnya dengan Chanyeol. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sehun?! Haah?!" bentaknya marah. Mata sipitnya memerah dan kemudian butiran air mata jatuh mengenai pipinya. Baekhyun begitu terluka melihat Sehun diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Jongin. Dia tak pernah melihat Sehun sesedih itu sebelumnya, wajahnya, tubuhnya, matanya, semuanya menyiratkan luka.

"Aku?" tanya Jongin menantang. "Aku hanya memberinya sedikit pelajaran karena dia begitu berisik hari ini sedangkan aku membutuhkan ketena—"

_Plakk_

Baekhyun menampar pipi Jongin keras bahkan sebelum pemuda itu menyelesaikan ucapannya. Membuat semua orang yang ada di sana terkejut. Baekhyun yang begitu lemah lembut dan penyabar baru saja menampar pipi seseorang.

"Kendalikan dirimu!" napas Baekhyun terengah, melihat Jongin yang bahkan tidak terlihat menyesal sama sekali. "Kau melakukan hal paling keterlaluan yang pernah kuketahui seumur hidupku, Kim"

Chanyeol berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun, seisi kantin telah melihat mereka sekarang.

"Apa maksudmu?!" Jongin menatap Baekhyun marah, _mood_nya bertambah buruk sekarang dan pipinya terasa pedas berkat tamparan Baekhyun.

"Kau—" Baekhyun berusaha menenangkan dirinya. "—kau tahu hari apa ini?"

"Lucu sekali, kau menanyakan hari padaku?" Jongin tertawa mengejek dan Chanyeol yang berada di samping Baekhyun benar-benar ingin memukul wajahnya sekarang.

"Ini hari ulang tahun Sehun bodoh! Dan kau baru saja membuatnya menangis di hari ulang tahunnya hanya karena suasana hatimu sedang buruk! Kau brengsek! Kekasih macam apa kau ini?!" jerit Baekhyun histeris. Dia memukul Jongin bertubi-tubi dan membuat pemuda itu terhenyak dengan perkataan Baekhyun barusan.

"Baekhyun-ah jangan seperti ini..." Chanyeol berusaha menghentikan Baekhyun yang memukuli tubuh Jongin. Dia memeluk tubuh mungil itu erat-erat dan berusaha menenangkan tangisnya.

"Chanyeollie, Jongin begitu jahat, dia membuat Sehun menangis, aku tak akan memaafkannya!" Baekhyun meronta dari pelukan Chanyeol, membuat pemuda jangkung itu harus lebih mengeratkan pelukannya agar Baekhyun tetap berada di sana.

Baekhyun terisak. Dia benar-benar tidak terima sahabatnya diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Jongin. Jika tahu akan seperti ini nantinya, Baekhyun tak akan memberi persetujuan ketika Sehun meminta pendapatnya untuk menerima Jongin sebagai kekasih saat itu. Sehun benar-benar berharga untuk Baekhyun dan sudah dianggapnya sepeti saudara sendiri, ia tidak akan memaafkan siapapun yang berani menyakitinya.

Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya pada Baekhyun lalu menatap Jongin tajam, "Bagus sekali Kim, kau membuat dua orang menangis hari ini hanya karena emosimu yang labil." Chanyeol pergi darisana bersama Baekhyun dan meninggalkan Jongin yang masih mematung di tempatnya.

_Ini hari ulang tahun Sehun?_

_12 April? Benarkah?_

_Bagaimana ia bisa melupakannya?_

"Bodoh!" Jongin mengacak rambutnya kesal. Bagaimana ia bisa sebodoh ini hari ini? Begitu mudah marah saat suasana hatinya sedang buruk dan menimpakan semua kekesalannya pada KEKASIHNYA yang bahkan tidak mengerti apapun. Melupakan ulang tahunnya dan membentaknya dengan keras dan bahkan membiarkannya pergi dengan raut wajah terluka seperti itu?

Jongin _memang_ idiot.

Jongin, berusaha menenangkan dirinya saat ini. Yang harus dia lakukan sekarang hanyalah menemui Sehun, meminta maaf, dan menjelaskan semuanya.

Tetapi hal yang paling penting sekarang adalah,

Dimanakah Sehun sekarang?

.

.

.

"Maaf," Sehun menunduk kepalanya, dia tak sengaja menabrak seorang pejalan kaki lagi hari ini. Dia begitu kacau hari ini, berjalan dengan kaki terlikir sampai ke tepi Sungai Han bukanlah ide yang bagus karena Sehun merasa kakinya membengkak sekarang.

Padangannya sedikit berkunang-kunang karena kebanyakan menangis.

Sehun berusaha keras mempertahankan keseimbangan tubuhnya agar tidak terus menubruk orang-orang.

Ia mengusap air matanya kasar. "Kenapa tidak mau berhenti sih," gerutunya sedih. Jantungnya kembali berdenyut sakit ketika ia mengingat peristiwa siang tadi. Dia sudah berkali-kali mengingatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa hal tersebut sudah biasa terjadi, tetapi tidak bisa...

Perlakuan Jongin terlalu menyakitkan untuk sekedar dianggap sebagai sesuatu yang sudah biasa terjadi.

Napas Sehun memberat, sudah berapa lama dia berjalan? Tubuhnya terasa lelah sekali, senja sudah berakhir beberapa jam yang lalu dan Sehun yakin dia sudah pergi dari sekolah selama sekitar 4 jam.

Sehun ingin pulang, tapi kakinya sudah tak sanggup lagi menopang. Dan dengan itu, akhirnya Sehun memutuskan untuk duduk di sebuah bangku yang berada di dekatnya untuk beristirahat sebentar.

"Ukh," Sehun tiba-tiba terjatuh karena kurang berhati-hati dan kelelahan, padahal ia belum sampai pada bangku yang ditujunya. Darah mengucur dari lututnya yang terbalut celana panjang sekolahnya. Celana itu ini sobek dan memperlihatkan darah merah yang mengalir melewati kulitnya yang putih. Sehun terduduk di aspal yang keras sambil meringis kesakitan dan memegangi lututnya yang berdarah.

"Kacamata..." Sehun tiba-tiba menyadari bahwa kacamatanya sepertinya terlempar ketika dia terjatuh tadi. Tanpa kacamata itu, Sehun...

Tidak bisa melihat...

Sehun meraba-raba tanah yang ada di sekitarnya untuk mencoba menemukannya. Dia mencobanya berulang kali, tetapi kacamata itu tetap tidak bisa di temukan.

Dia menunduk sedih.

Sehun lelah.

Kenapa hidupnya begitu menyebalkan?

Sehun menutup matanya erat-erat menahan pedih, air mata kembali membasahi pipinya yang tirus. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sangat sakit sekarang, luka di lututnya tidak membantu sama sekali. Sehun hanya ingin menenangkan diri hari ini, tapi kenapa semuanya menjadi bertambah buruk?Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara kedua lututnya, "Kau sangat menyedihkan Oh," keluhnya sedih.

Tidak ada yang bisa Sehun lakukan sekarang, dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun tanpa kacamatanya.

Hari sudah semakin gelap dan Sehun hanya berharap agar tidak ada lagi sesuatu yang buruk terjadi.

Angin malam membelai tubuh Sehun, membuatnya menggigil kedinginan. Rasa sakit di tubuhnya semakin menjadi-jadi.

Sehun memeluk tubuh sendiri erat-erat. Air matanya mulai turun kembali. "Sakit sekali..." isaknya.

Sehun ingin pulang.

Sehun ingin rasa sakit ini segera berakhir.

"Sehun?" suara seseorang tiba-tiba terdengar. Sebuah siluet kehitaman mendekati Sehun, membuatnya bergidik ketakutan.

"S-siapa?" cicitnya takut. Sehun tidak dapat melihat orang itu dengan jelas, ia butuh kacamatanya.

Orang itu kini mendudukkan dirinya di depan Sehun yang tengah memeluk lututnya erat. Sepertinya merasa lega sekali akhirnya menemukan Sehun di sini setelah seharian ini mencarinya.

Namun Sehun yang manis dan ceria kini terlihat begitu menyedihkan di hadapannya, dengan wajah sembab habis menangis dan wajah yang terlihat tertekan.

Orang itu meraih tangan Sehun yang memandangnya takut.

Kekasih brengsek macam apa dia ini?

"Ini aku, Jongin..." ucapnya lembut dan perkataan itu memberikan reaksi yang sungguh di luar dugaan.

Sehun membulatkan matanya, "M-maaf". Habislah sudah, Jongin menemukannya, pasti akan dimarahi lagi. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat, napasnya tiba-tiba memberat. Ia bergerak mundur...

_Takut._

_Takut sekali._

"Sehun..." Jongin menatap Sehun pedih, dia mencoba untuk menyentuh bahunya yang bergetar tapi tubuh Sehun secara alami mundur untuk menjauhinya. Anak itu benar-benar ketakutan melihat kekasihnya sendiri. Jongin benar-benar telah menyakitinya.

Keringat dingin mulai membasahi tubuhnya. "A-aku tidak akan menyusahkan Jongin lagi, maafkan aku," suaranya bergetar hebat, ia begitu ketakutan. Wajahnya kini terpapar sinar lampu yang berada di dekat mereka dan Jongin baru menyadari betapa pucatnya wajah Sehun saat ini. Anak itu tak sadar bahwa ia bahkan menangis tiap kali Jongin berusaha menyentuhnya.

Hatinya tersayat. Sehun mengalami hal yang begitu buruk di hari ulang tahunnya, dan itu karena dia

_Kekasihnya._

"Sehuna, maafkan aku..." Jongin membelai rambut kecoklatan Sehun yang tubuhnya kini menggigil semakin hebat. "Maafkan aku..."

_Bukan Sehun yang seharusnya meminta maaf, tapi dia, Jongin._

Tubuh Sehun hampir bergerak menjauh lagi tapi Jongin berhasil menahannya dan menariknya ke dalam sebuah pelukan.

Jongin bisa merasakan bahwa Sehun mencoba meronta di dalam pelukkannya, detak jantungnya yang bertalu-talu bahkan bisa dirasakan Jongin.

"J-jangan!" jeritnya histeris, tangisnya pecah sebagai reaksi atas pelukan Jongin. Sehun tidak ingin terluka lagi.

Jongin tersenyum miris, bahkan Sehun mencoba menolak pelukkannya. "Sehuna, maafkan aku..." Jongin mengeratkan pelukannya dengan hati-hati, mencoba memberi ketenangan pada tubuh Sehun yang terasa begitu kurus dan dingin. Sehun terasa sangat harum dan wangi dan Jongin selalu suka memeluk tubuhnya seperti ini. Ia memeluknya hati-hati seakan Sehun adalah sebuah boneka kaca yang mudah pecah.

"Sehuna, maafkan aku _ne_? Aku tidak sengaja membentakmu tadi, jangan begini lagi..." Jongin berucap lirih. Ia merasa begitu menyesal membuat Sehun menjadi seperti ini. Ia menepuk punggung Sehun lembut berusaha membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

"Ukh!" Sehun menjerit lirih ketika tangan Jongin tak sengaja menyentuh lututnya yang terluka, terasa begitu perih.

Jongin melepas pelukan mereka dan terkejut mendapati celana panjang Sehun yang kini robek dan menampakkan lukanya yang terbuka. Sehun meringis sakit.

"Sehuna, kenapa bisa seperti ini?" Jongin berucap khawatir. Ia segera mencoba membawa Sehun ke tempat yang lebih baik untuk mengobati lukanya sampai ia sadar bahwa Sehun tak dapat berjalan, kakinya sedikit membengkak dan Jongin yakin bahwa ia juga terkilir.

Anak itu meringis-ringis kesakitan ketika mencoba berdiri dan Jongin merasa Sehun melemah dalam dekapannya. Ia mencoba memapah tubuh kurus itu dengan lembut menuju kursi yang terletak di dekat mereka dan mendudukkan Sehun dengan hati-hati di sana.

Keadaan menjadi begitu hening ketika Jongin mencoba mengobati lukanya. Entah bagaimana ia bisa membawa beberapa lembar perban dan obat luka di saat seperti ini.

"Sakit..." Sehun berujar lirih ketika Jongin mengoleskan pembersih luka pada lututnya yang berdarah, dia memegang erat pinggiran kursi untuk meredam rasa sakitnya.

Angin berhembus pelan dan walaupun terlihat samar Sehun dapat melihat Jongin yang sedang menunduk mengobati lukanya dengan wajah yang begitu terluka.

"Maaf ya untuk semua kejadian hari ini, aku kekasih yang brengsek," suara berat Jongin tiba-tiba terdengar, dia bahkan tak berani menatap wajah Sehun. Suaranya sedikit bergetar.

"Maaf telah membuatmu terluka"

"Maaf karena aku bahkan tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku sendiri"

"Maaf—"

Sehun tiba-tiba menangkup wajah Jongin. Tergores penyesalan yang begitu mendalam di wajahnya yang tampan. "Benarkah?"

Jongin menganguk pelan, dia mencoba meyakinkan Sehun bahwa ia tidak akan melakukan kesalahan yang sama lagi.

Sehun tersenyum, tangan kurusnya meraih helaian rambut Jongin dan mengusapnya saya. "Baiklah, aku memercayaimu..." ketakutannya pada Jongin mulai menghilang dan kini ia melihat kekasihnya yang tampan dan baik hati telah kembali. Itu melegakan Sehun.

Jongin menatap wajah Sehun terkejut karena akhirnya malaikat cantiknya kembali tersenyum kepadanya walaupun dengan wajahnya yang terlihat begitu pucat. Dan Jongin tidak bisa lagi menahan dirinya untuk tidak memeluk kekasihnya yang sangat manis itu. "Terima kasih Sehuna"

Sehun menggangguk, dia tersenyum dan membalas pelukan kekasihnya yang tampan dengan senang hati.

Jongin tertawa dan kemudian melepaskan pelukan mereka. Ia menatap Sehun dalam-dalam dan membuatnya sedikit tersipu.

"A-apa?" tanya Sehun gugup.

Jongin hanya tertawa, ia telah mendapatkan lagi malaikatnya. "Tidak ada, aku hanya senang melihatmu tersipu seperti ini," ia mengulurkan tangannya dan membelai pipi pucat Sehun dengan lembut dan membuatnya bertambah memerah.

"H-hentikan," Sehun menutup wajahnya malu, ia serasa ingin meledak karena malu sekarang.

Jongin mengacak rambut Sehun dengan sayang. "_Happy birthday_ Sehuna," Jongin tersenyum begitu tampan, dia mengatakannya tepat di depan wajah Sehun yang kini merona hebat.

"K-kau ingat?" pekiknya terkejut.

Jongin mengangguk. "Tentu saja aku ingat," Jongin mencubit hidung Sehun yang memerah dengan gemas. "Tapi sayangnya aku belum bisa membawakan kado untukmu sekarang..." ucapnya sedih.

Sehun tersenyum hangat ketika Jongin meraih jemarinya dan menciumnya lembut. "Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya perlu Jongina di sisiku," ucapnya yang putih pucat terlihat begitu cantik ketika cahaya bulan mengenai wajahnya.

"Sungguh?" tanya Jongin jahil. Dan sebelum Sehun sempat menjawab lagi dia meraih tengkuk pemuda itu dan menyatukan bibir mereka dalam sebuah ciuman yang begitu hangat dan dalam.

Jongin meletakkan tangan kurus Sehun untuk melingkari lehernya dan ia meraih pinggang Sehun untuk membawanya semakin mendekat. Ia mencium bibir Sehun yang terasa begitu manis dan lembut dengan senang. Bibinya selalu terasa memabukkan dan membuat Jongin tidak ingin melepaskan ciuman mereka sama sekali. Ciumannya kini turun ke leher jenjang pemuda itu dan mendaratkan sedikit ciuman yang membuat Sehun sedikit gemetar ketika ia melakukannya. Ia baru saja akan melanjutkan ciuman mereka sampai _handphone_nya tiba-tiba menjerit berisik.

Dengan enggan Jongin melepaskan ciuman mereka dan mengangkat teleponnya.

"Ha—"

_"Jangan berani-beraninya menodai Sehun atau kau akan mati besok Kim!" _suara cempreng Baekhyun dari seberang sana terdengar sangat keras bahkan sebelum Jongin menjawab. Mungkin Sehun bisa mendengarnya juga, ugh.

Jongin mendengus malas. "Iya, iya, aku tahu," Jongin melirik Sehun yang merona hebat di sampingnya, tuh kan dia mendengarnya. Kenapa Baekhyun bisa tahu sih?

_"Ingat, jangan macam-macam, jangan macam-macam, aku memperingatkanmu!" _suara Baekhyun terdengar lagi. Cempreng seperti yang pertama, ia jadi suka membentak Jongin semenjak kejadian tadi siang. Huft.

"Hmm," Jongin menanggapi malas dan ia bisa mendengar gerutuan tidak jelas Baekhyun dari sana. Sehun terkikik pelan di sampingnya. "Kututup ya Baek..."

_"Hey, ap—"_

**Tut tut tut**

Jongin mematikan sambungan telepon mereka. Biar saja ia dimarahi Baekhyun lagi besok pagi, ia kesal sekali karena Baekhyun mengganggu waktunya yang berharga dengan Sehun.

"Baekhyun?" Sehun tertawa kecil di sampingnya. Oh tidak ia terlihat sangat menggemaskan, Jongin ingin, Jongin ingin me—

**_STOP!_**

Kim hentikan pikiran kotormu!

"Ya begitulah..." Jongin mendengus malas, ia sedang berusaha keras mempertahankan akal sehatnya untuk tidak menyerang malaikat manisnya saat ini juga atau ia akan berakhir dengan mengenaskan besok pagi akibat murka Baekhyun.

_Tahan Kim, kau harus bertahan_

Jongin menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

"Kalian terlihat sangat akrab," Sehun tertawa lagi. _Oh tidak, jangan lagi, ia terlihat begitu cantik, Jongin bisa-bisa tidak tahan!_

"Hmm, ya begitulah," Jongin memalingkan mukanya agar ia tidak menatap Sehun atau hal-hal tak diinginkan akan terjadi. Ia kini mengalihkan pandangannya pada jam di tangannya. Pukul 10 malam. Mereka harus segera pulang.

"Sehuna, ayo pulang" Jongin tersenyum melihat Sehun yang masih terkikik senang di sampingnya. Jongin sangat bahagia Sehun bisa tertawa lagi seperti ini.

"Tidak mau, kacamataku hilang dan aku harus menemukannya dulu Jonginie," keluhnya.

Jongin baru tersadar bahwa Sehun tidak memakai kacamatanya sejak tadi. Ia terlihat 10x lipat lebih baik tanpa kacamata bundar jeleknya itu yang sering membuat Jongin sebal.

"Tidak usah dicari ya," bujuknya lembut. "Kau terlihat lebih baik tanpa kacamata itu"

"T-tapi Jonginie—" Sehun terlihat ragu.

"Kumohon~" Jongin menatapnya memelas, ia sangat tidak ingin kacamata bulat Sehun bertengger lagi di hidung mancung kekasihnya yang manis ini dan menghalangi wajahnya yang super manis ini.

"B-baiklah," Sehun akhirnya menyerah. Jongin kelihatan memelas sekali sih ia jadi tidak tega. Mungkin nanti ia akan membeli kacamata yang baru lagi.

"Anak pintar," Jongin mengacak rambut cokelatnya dengan sayang. Dan tanpa Sehun sadari tiba-tiba Jongin sudah menyelimutinya dengan sebuah jaket tebal miliknya dan pemuda itu sudah berjongkok di depannya. "Naiklah"

"T-tidak usah, aku bisa berjalan sendiri kok," tolak Sehun gugup. "Lagipula, ini sama sekali tidak dingin kok Jonginnie, ini kau pakai saja" elaknya dan berusaha melepas jaket Jongin di tubuhnya.

"Jangan berbohong Sehuna _baby," _Jongin tersenyum lagi dan Sehun merasa jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat dan terasa menyenangkan setiap melihat senyumnya. "Sekarang naiklah, kita harus berada di rumah secepatnya atau orangtuamu akan khawatir"

Sehun akhirnya menggangguk pasrah. Dia menaiki punggung tegap Jongin dan membiarkan pemuda itu menggendongnya dengan lembut sampai ke rumah.

Jongin membawa mereka berdua berjalan dengan pelan menuju rumah. Cuaca cukup cerah dan mereka bisa melihat bintang-bintang yang bekelip-kelip di atas langit malam yang kelam. Sungai Han juga terlihat begitu indah di malam hari dengan lampu warna-warni yang terbias di airnya yang jernih.

Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya. Ini merupakan hari ulang tahun terbaik dalam hidupnya.

Walaupun tanpa pesta yang meriah dan balon warna-warni, ia sudah sangat bahagia karena bersama orang yang sangat di sayanginya.

"Terima kasih Jonginnie," bisik Sehun.

Jongin tersenyum walaupun ia tahu Sehun tak dapat melihat senyumnya. "Sama-sama"

Dan mereka akhirnya terdiam dalam keheningan yang terasa menenangkan sampai akhirnya suara Jongin menginterupsi.

"Sehun, Sehun aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu"

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jongin, "Apa itu?"

Jongin tersenyum jahil.

_Cup._

Dia berhasil mencuri satu ciuman lagi dari Sehun. "Aku mencintaimu"

Dan hari itu, di hari ulang tahunnya yang ke 17, Sehun merasa menjadi orang yang begitu dicintai.

Sehun tersenyum dan menangis haru, "Terima kasih"

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

Hai, ada yang kangen saya? Saya menghilang tiba-tiba dan muncul tiba-tiba. Itu sangat aneh ya hahaha. Maafkan Momo readers.

Happy birthday uri maknae Oh Sehun! Semoga tercapai segala harapan dan tetap cute yaaa :3

Maaf ini ff ngepostnya telat banget karena Momo ga ada waktu huhuhu. Tapi semoga suka yaa. Jongin kubuat mesum di sini #evillaugh

Btw, ini pasaran lagi ceritanya aku tahu, dan judulnya, iewwwh, aku ga ngerti cara bikin judul hahaha

Bagaimana menurut readers? Ada kritik saran? Silakan tuangkan di kolom komentar di bawah yaaa :D

Momo juga berterima kasih banget buat saran-saran dan dukungan buat ff **Awan** sumpah itu ngebantu banget. Love you :*

Love,

**Momo**


End file.
